Sweet Temptation
by Raikoutsun
Summary: ‘Want to try if I tastes better than this?’ An IzaShizu fic.


**Sweet Temptation**

A Durarara! Fanfiction bu SoraNoRaikou

Disclaimer : Ryohgo Narita

Warning : Shounen ai, cheesy plot, bit of OOC, nothing else :)

Summary : 'Want to try if I tastes better than this or not?' An IzaShizu fic.

*

Shizuo melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri trotoar panjang Ikebukuro, tempat gedung-gedung perkantoran dan pusat perbelanjaan memancarkan sinarnya, berusaha memancing perhatian setiap manusia yang lewat di bawahnya. Malam baru saja turun dan _bodyguard debt collector_ berambut pirang itu baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya bersama Tom-san. Musim semi hampir berakhir, dan angin hangat yang menyenangkan berhembus pelan, membuat helaian rambut kuning keemasan Shizuo melambai lembut, seirama dengan asap rokoknya yang membubung ringan ke udara. Tidak banyak orang yang menelusuri jalan yang sama, membuat kakinya bisa melangkah dengan lebih ringan kemanapun ia inginkan.

Namun mengesampingkan segala hal yang membuat hati ringan tadi, mood Shizuo sedang tidak bagus. Ia telah melupakan sesuatu. Tidak cukup penting, tapi tetap saja membuatnya penasaran. Tak seperti biasa, tadi siang Kasuka menelepon langsung ke ponselnya, sekedar basa-basi memberi salam, mengobrol sebentar dan...

'_Ne, Shizuo-niisan...'_

'_Hmmh?'_

'_... tidak, tidak ada apa-apa...'_

...dan sambungan telepon langsung ditutup. Adiknya itu pasti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, dan ia tidak ingin repot-repot menelepon balik untuk konfirmasi, ia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan pasti Kasuka lebih sibuk lagi.

Mendadak sebuah deruman tinggi yang mistis namun familiar membuatnya menoleh ke arah jalan raya yang terlihat dari trotoar tempatnya berdiri. Dari balik pepohonan yang ditanam dinas kota di sekeliling bangunan pertokoan ia bisa melihat sekelebat sinar kuning dan bayangan hitam lewat dengan kecepatan tinggi, terlihat tidak peduli dengan kehidupan di sekitarnya, namun bagi Shizuo yang akhir-akhir ini rutin 'dilewati' Celty dan motor kesayangannya itu, penampakan sang _headless rider_ sudah terasa seperti ucapan selamat malam.

Biarpun bukan manusia, keberadaan Celty selalu membuatnya merasa lebih baik, seperti eksistensi seorang kakak perempuan yang peduli.

Tanpa sadar senyum tipis terukir di bibir Shizuo yang masih mengulum sebatang rokok

Namun tiba-tiba, sama mendadaknya dengan kemunculan Celty, seraut wajah muncul dari balik segerombolan orang yang hendak menyeberang, dengan senyum liciknya yang menjengkelkan dan sinar matanya yang nakal.

Senyum Shizuo mendadak lenyap. Batangan rokok dipatahkan dan berakhir dengan injakan sadis dari sepatu pantovel sang pria berkostum bartender.

"Izayaaa!!!", Shizuo meraung penuh amarah, emosi negatif yang mendadak bisa muncul begitu saja entah darimana, seiring switch on/off kemurkaan dalam kepalanya ditekan hanya oleh penampakan seraut wajah familiar menyebalkan itu.

Baru saja Shizuo hendak menghampiri, -_membunuh_ Izaya di tempat kalau bisa, pemuda berambut hitam itu sudah berbalik dan berlari menjauhi dirinya seraya melompat-lompat riang ke arah taman kota. Para pejalan kaki Ikebukuro yang sudah biasa melihat kucing kuning dan tikus hitam ini berkejar-kejaran dengan dahsyatnya langsung minggir serentak tanpa aba-aba, daripada harus merasakan nikmatnya dicium hantaman _street sign_ oleh Shizuo atau semacamnya. Maka tanpa mengalami hambatan berarti Shizuo pun segera mengakselerasi larinya, 'memungut' street sign tanda dilarang parkir terdekat dengan entengnya, seakan tiang besi itu sebatang tusuk gigi. Ia tidak tahu Izaya membawa senjata atau memprovokasi geng berandalan apa lagi kali ini, namun tidak ada salahnya ia bersiap-siap untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

Barisan pepohonan rimbun tanda langkah kaki mulai membawanya masuk ke areal taman kota menyambut matanya, namun ia mengabaikan taman yang tertata rapi di sekelilingnya dan melompati palang besi pembatas taman dalam rangka mengejar Izaya yang sekarang melangkah menuruni tangga dua-dua menuju areal air mancur. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan jejak kutu itu lagi kali ini seperti waktu Izaya memperlihatkan diri di mansion tengah kota.

Dengan segera Shizuo menyusul, melompati tangga-tangga keramik mozaik abu-abu dan hitam yang tadi dilewati Izaya, dan begitu ia sampai di areal air mancur, ia mendapati Izaya tersenyum padanya dari sisi kolam satunya dan melambaikan tangan.

"Izayaa!!"

Tangan kanan pemuda blonde itu sudah terangkat, jelas sekali hendak melemparkan _street sign_ yang digenggamnya untuk mencegah musuhnya itu kabur, namun saat itu juga waktu seakan berhenti saat bergalon-galon air menyembur ke atas, berbuih-buih bening dan membiaskan cahaya kota yang warna-warni dalam tiap gelembungnya, memercik ke benda apapun yang ada di sekitar kolam dan berjatuhan lagi denga suara yang berisik namun menyenangkan ke dalam kolam yang dipagari dengan tembok setinggi lutut, secara otomatis menghalangi pandangan Shizuo ke seberang kolam.

"Tch, kutu!" umpat Shizuo tanpa sadar, terpaksa mengambil jalan memutari kolam air mancur berbentuk lingkaran itu untuk mencegah kostum bartendernya yang diberi Kasuka basah dan kotor, sambil berharap keberadaan Izaya belum sepenuhnya menghilang dari sana.

Tapi bukan Orihara Izaya namanya jika membiarkan dirinya dikejar semudah itu.

Saat atraksi tarian air mancur semakin melemah dan mulai membentuk kolam air jernih yang tenang lagi, Shizuo sudah berdiri di tempat Izaya tadi berdiri, kedua tangannya turun ke bawah, dan kedua matanya menatap dinding pembatas kolam tepat di depannya dengan raut tak percaya.

Sepotong cake berwarna coklat dengan hiasan kulit jeruk lemon dan potongan strawberry segar menatap kedua mata Shizuo dengan inosen, berusaha memancarkan emosi negatif lain bernama bingung ke dalam otak seorang Heiwajima Shizuo, menggantikan keberadaan Izaya yang sekarang sama sekali tidak terlihat dimana-mana.

Perlahan Shizuo berjalan mendekat, menjatuhkan street sign yang dibawanya, dan memungut cake yang agak basah terkena cipratan air kolam itu dan mengangkatnya dengan tangan kiri. Cake itu mungil, hanya berukuran sepuluh senimeter persegi, namun kegelapan coklat yang meleleh dan menutupi seluruh lapisannya berpadu dengan banyaknya lapisan warna dan tekstur lain. Aroma brandy yang harum samar-samar menguar, menemani keindahan bentuk kue itu yang bertahta dengan pas di telapak tangannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Shizuo mencuil ujung cake itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Tidak terlalu manis, namun juga tidak pahit, diperkaya dengan rasa asam lemon dan berries, diakhiri dengan sergapan sensasi brandy dan kelembutan mousse _dark chocolate_ pada mulutnya. Sangat _Shizuo_.

Selembar kertas yang dipungut Shizuo dari bawah alas cake itu bertuliskan sesuatu yang mengungkap hal yang baru-baru ini terlupakan, dan menyibak hal lain yang ia tidak sabar untuk buktikan.

_Otanjoubi omedetou, Shizu-chan. _

_Orihara Izaya_

_PS: Want to try if I tastes better than this?_

Dan sekali lagi senyum tipis terukir di bibir seorang Heiwajima Shizuo yang minim ekspresi kecuali ekspresi murka. Dan kali ini, senyum itu lebih dalam dan terasa lebih manis daripada senyum terakhirnya.

Tentu saja ia menjawab tantangan Izaya. Ia akan mencoba.

_He is my greatest enemy, yet he is also a person that knows me very well._

*

a/n : GWAJEE!!! Pendek pulak DX Saya tahu pasti ini bukan ultah Shizuo, dan saya juga ngga tau ultah Shizuo kapan. Perasaan udah saya ubek-ubek itu artikel di internet tentang Durarara tapi ngga nemu juga. Tapi karena ide mendesak yang diberikan TV Champion episod girls cake saya jadi kepikiran ide ini. Maaf rada cheesy ceritanya. Anggap aja pemanasan menuju fic drrr lain yang semoga bisa lebih IC dan bagus lagi XD ada yang mau sekuel? Sekuel yang kecut ber jus lemon? XD

Review please? :D


End file.
